martial_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Lotus Heart Sutra
By absorbing and refining the heart of a Bewitching Lotus of Fire and Ice, one can start cultivating it towards the Divine Lotus Heart. The Bewitching Lotus of Fire and Ice is a plant with myriad elemental affinity. Cultivating the Flaming Heart of Ice allows the user to wield the elements of fire and ice without causing self harm. The same is true for the Myriad Elemental Lotus Heart and Divine Lotus Heart. At the peak, the user becomes a master of the elements. The Divine Lotus Heart allows the user to cultivate skills and arts from any element. A number of skills can be derived as one's comprehension deepens in elemental laws, specially wood related skills and laws. Ranks Flaming Heart of Ice Obtained from the Bewitching Lotus of Fire and Ice spirit plant. Allows the user to absorb fire and ice/water energies that can be used to refine the body. The user can manipulate fire and ice/water in their surroundings and summon vines for offense and defense. Fire and ice/water energies course through the vines, giving them resistance towards fire and ice/water. Fire and ice/water can also be utilized via the vines. The vines can also sprout and bloom lotus flowers that can be used to trap and absorb the energy and life vitality of an enemy. Skills * Lotus Flower - Inherit skill to the Flaming Heart of Ice and the most important ability granted by the Divine Lotus Heart. The Lotus Flower can attack and trap foes, absorb energy, defend, and release/apply venom, pheromones, spores, pollen, etc. Living organisms inside the flower can be decomposed, drained of their life force, cured and/or healed, be afflicted by a variety of chemicals, and more. The flowers can be used to unleash power energy attacks or as a method of transportation. Myriad Elemental Lotus Heart If the user is able to absorb other elemental energies and harmonize it with the Flaming Heart of Ice, the Flaming Heart of Ice evolves into the Myriad Elemental Lotus Heart. At this stage, the user is able to assimilate the special characteristics of other plants and creatures it absorbs. This includes but not limited to poisons, aromas, thorns, sharp leaves and petals, outer protective layers, and dissolving fluids. With sufficient cultivation the user is able to reshape the battlefield by forcing trees and vines to grow from any surface. These can be used for offense, defense, and to trap foes. Trapped foes will have their energy drained. A variety of skills can be used at the Myriad Elemental Lotus Heart stage as the user's comprehension in the elemental laws deepens. This is especially true for wood element skills and arts. Skills * Lotus Heart Wood Release * Lotus Heart Ice Release * Lotus Heart Fire Release * Lotus Heart Lightning Release Divine Lotus Heart Description Skills * Buddha's Fury Flame Lotus - Fuse the flames of the Three Supreme Fire Attribute Beasts, creating a flame lotus that can scorch the sun. * Ice-Flame - Fusion of fire and ice energies, creating a gray-white flame that erases all matter that comes in contact with it. This flame produces neither heat or sound. The elementary stage can be achieved in the Flaming Heart of Ice stage with high comprehension in fire and ice laws.